powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Transmutation
The power to alter the forms/structure of beings/objects. Sub-power of Magic and Science Manipulation. Also Called * Matter/Molecular Magic * Polymorphing * Transfiguration * Transformation Inducement * Transmogrification Capabilities The user can transform, alter or transmute matter, energy, elements, objects, beings (animals, aliens, mythical beings, etc.), etc into anything else, either completely or partially, permanently or temporarily. Applications * Animal Transmutation * Anthropomorphism * Antimatter Transmutation * Ash Transmutation * Beast Transmutation * Constellation Transmogrification * Dark Matter Transmutation * Data Conversion * Elemental Transmutation * Energy Conversion * Energy Transmutation * Gas Transmutation * Matter Transmutation * Mutation Inducement * Nature Transmutation * Object Creation Touch * Object Transmutation * Organic Transmutation * Partial Transformation * Power Transmutation * Property Manipulation * Reconfiguration * Rubber Transmutation * Shapeshifting Inducement * Technology Transmutation * Transformation Infusion * Total Conversion Variations *Transformation Ball Projection *Transformation Beam Emission *Transformation Field Projection Associations * Absolute Change * Alchemy * Biological Manipulation ** Body Manipulation * Chemistry Manipulation ** Body Chemistry Manipulation * Magic * Molecular Manipulation * Object Manipulation * Organic Manipulation * Physical Change Manipulation * Remolding * Reshaping * Science Manipulation * Shape Manipulation * Shapeshifting Limitations * If magic-based, Magic Negation/Magic Destruction. * Immutability/Transmutation Immunity prevents transformation. * May require use to know the "science" behind the target they are changing. * Transmutation that associated with another ability like Reality Warping can be highly dangerous as it give them more range to affect objects, including themselves. * Restoration, Flawless Restoration or Absolute Restoration can undo the transmutation. * May be able to change only certain target types. Known Users Known Objects *Transmogrifier (Calvin and Hobbes) *Reality Gem of Form (Danny Phantom) *Transdogrfier (Road Rovers) *Pontiff's Left Eye (Dark Souls III) *Old Blood (Bloodborne) *Ghost ÄRMs (MÄR) Gallery Transmogrification.jpg|Amy Madison (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) transforms Buffy Summers into a rat. Sadao Transmute.gif|Sadao Maou (The Devil is a Part-Timer!) transmutes a broom into a demonic sword. lindsey transmutation.gif|Lindsey (Angel) transmutes a pocket knife into a large medieval sword. Edward Elric.jpg|Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) Sonson MvC2.jpg|SonSon (Marvel vs. Capcom 2) Eggplant Wizard.png|Eggplant Wizard (Kid Icarus) Astaroth turning stone into rubber.jpg|Astaroth (666 Satan/O-parts Hunter) 5x01-Transformation.gif|Cole Turner (Charmed) turns Darryl into a water cooler. Vera_Verto_250px.gif|Minerva McGonagall (Harry Potter) turns a bird into a crystal goblet. Viktor Krum.png|Viktor Krum (Harry Potter) has Transfigured his head into that of a shark's. Super Buu creates a toilet.gif|Super Buu (Dragon Ball Z) turns a rock into a toilet. Master Alchemist H.png|Master Alchemist (Valkyrie Crusade) can transmute anything using alchemy. Kain1.jpg|Kain Hikaru (Fairy Tail) can use Ushi no Koku Mairi to transmute him body based on the structure of his voodoo dolls. Transmogrifier_zap.png|Transmogrifier (Calvin and Hobbes) Firestorm_flying.jpg|Firestorm (DC Comics) can manipulate and rearrange matter on a molecular level, allowing him to transform objects into other things such as a bomb into a balloon or water into cola. Pontiff's Left Eye Dark Souls.png|Pontiff's Left Eye (Dark Souls III) is a type of ring created by Pontiff Sulyvahn to be given to his Outrider Knights, corrupting them and turning them into frenzied beasts... Boreal Outrider Knight Dark Souls.jpg|...such as the unnamed Boreal Outrider Knight... Vordt of the Boreal Valley Dark Souls.jpg|...Vordt of the Boreal Valley... Dancer of the Boreal Valley Dark Souls.jpg|...and the Dancer of the Boreal Valley. Discord Transfiguration.gif|Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) changes a Squirrel's appearance via Chaos Magic. Mr. Mxyzptlk uses Gesturify.gif|Mr. Mxyzptlk (DC Comics) uses Gesturify in order to transmogrify. Mirror Dimension Marvel Cinematic Universe.gif|The Mirror Dimension (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is a parallel dimension that allows the user to practice their magical abilities and fight their enemies without the public's knowledge. It is known for rapidly distorting space and landscape, which sorcerers that visit it can control to an extent. Ancient One Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|Powered by Dormammu and the Dark Dimension, the Ancient One's (Marvel Cinematic Universe) magical power exceeds that of most other sorcerers, allowing her to manipulate matter in and out of the Mirror Dimension. Kaecilius Zealots Matter Doctor Strange.gif|Dormmammu's Zealots (Marvel Cinematic Universe), powered by the Dark Dimension and its ruler Dormammu... Doctor Strange Matter Church Kaecilius.gif|...are able to magically alter matter outside of the Mirror Dimension. Ghost ÄRM.jpg|When activated, the forbidden and horrendous Ghost ÄRMs (Marchen Awakens Romance) alter the body they're attached to. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Transmutation Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Matter-Based Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Galleries Category:Reality Manipulation